Charmed Saint
by lavonnadarc
Summary: I prayed to god to let me help them. I wanted to stop it all from going wrong... I didn't know God would answer that prayer... That I would be the new prophecy in the world of the Winchester's, and that I would be Charmed... God help me... Survive.
1. The Charmed Saint

i woke up, my head spinning, and my body shaking. i felt sick as if i had just got off a roller coaster. pretty much, i felt like i had been hit by a freight train. i looked up and saw what i thought was a a dream standing over me. but actually it was an angel. something i thought i would never ever see. and the crazier part was who the angel was. his name was Castiel and i knew this before he opened his mouth to introduce himself.

he reached out a hand to me and i took it letting him pull me to my feet. my head spun and he caught me as i almost fell.

"where am i, and why do i feel like i am dying?" i asked staring into his cobalt eyes. his seriousness scared the shit out of me and i wanted to cower away from him.

"you are fine, your body has reacted to me moving you through a dimensional time to here." he said to me like a robot stating a fact. I looked down and around me. I almost didn't recognize the place. I stood in the crossroads. the one where dean made his deal for his little brother. what was I doing here?

"why did you bring me here?" I asked, but I knew the answer. I had prayed to god to let me help the brothers save the world. I had even told god my plan in my little prayer. but I never would have thought he was going to answer me. so here I am playing gods little warrior. and I have to stop dean from what he was going to do next.

"your prayer has been answered, dean will be here soon. be ready." and castiel was gone. I stood there and looked down at the bag at my feet. it was my overnight bag and it had my gun and knives in it. I never left home without them. the mortal world was just as dangerous as the immortal one. I walked over to the center of the crossroads and dug up the little box. I needed a picture, so I pulled my college id off my belt and put it inside the box. I put it back in the hole and covered it back up. and I waited.

"hello little girl, what can I do for you today?" the demon asked as I knelt in front of him. he was beautiful, black hair and crystal like eyes. like my vampires from so many of my stories. he held out a hand to me and for the second time that night I took the offer and stood.

"i want to make a deal for a life. but I have something much more precious then my soul to give up." I stated. I knew that god would have given me the powers I requested. that he would of made me a charmed one, especially for this occasion. the demon smiled as he read me. he knew.

"a charmed one here in our world? such a pleasure to meet you." he said to me and he kissed my hand. if he had not been a demon I would of swooned like a lady in a thirties film. but instead I looked away.

"I'll trade three powers for the life of Sam winchester... and you can choose which to take." I offered not looking at the demon. I was terrified that he would reject my offer and I would fail castiel.

"deal, now you know what comes next little girl." the demon said smiling even more wickedly at me. he pulled me close with one arm and kissed me passionately. my mind swam, not believing that it worked. and then I stumbled, no longer being held up by the handsome demon. I thought I was alone, not realizing that dean had pulled up behind me and the demon. just as I sealed the deal.

he walked past me and began digging up my box. I tried to stop him and he shoved my hand away. I saw the tears on his face and saw the determination. but I had to stop him.

"dean... it's already done..." I whispered to him. he froze over the hole he dug. he had heard me but I knew I was in for a verbal beating or worse. I just took a step away as he stood to face me.

"what are you talking about..." he demanded angrily. I held myself as I looked at him. I wanted to cry.

"i... made the deal already. Sam's alive..." I said barely loud enough for him to hear. he took me by the arms and shook me...

"who are you! how did you know about Sam?" he demanded

I actually began to cry, I had my weapons but I couldn't bring myself to hurt dean. he was hurting enough. I just let him shake me.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you go to hell.... I ... just ... couldn't..." I cried. I let it out and he let me go. "Sam's alive now and I had to do it so you wouldn't.... I'm sorry..."

dean took a step away from me and the look he had on his face was him thinking I was crazy.

"so now your going to hell? why? I don't even know you..." he asked calmly. I looked up at his face, my tears still falling.

"you may not know me, but I know you... I came here for you... for Sam... hell I came here to do what you couldn't..." I said I blurted it all out. screw castiel and his "prime directive". dean needed to know why.

"what do you mean, what I couldn't do?" he asked. I simply looked into his eyes and sighed.

"stop the apocalypse..." and I looked away. he definitely thought I was crazy.

"can we go to your brother, he's got to be awake now, and we don't need him running off... oh and call bobby, tell him Sam's okay and we need to meet him." who cares if he thinks I am crazy.

"wait you didn't even tell me your name, and how the hell do I know if your a demon or not?"

dean asked stopping me. I stopped and looked at him smiling for the first time that night.

"one, the name is Sara archer, and two, demons don't make deals with demons. but hey if holy water will ease your mind then go for it." I smirked sarcastically at dean. he just stared at me dumbfounded.

"and your not worried about hell?" he asked me following me to the impala. I shook my head.

"dean, I am a charmed one. I have more to give up than a soul, and before you ask it wasn't a child or anything creepy. I gave up some of my gifts..." I explained as I climbed into the precious car and sat back.

"gifts???" dean asked. I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"well I was born with gifts. some say they're from god, others say I'm a witch. but I dont like stereo types. either way, I use them for good. I don't know what I have left though. the demon took most of them..." I finished explaining and dean looked uncomfortable.

"what could you do before?" he asked

"i could astral project, thats always fun, but I cant always control it. then I could freeze things and blow things up. those were scary when I first got them. then I can move things with my mind. I have premonitions. and I can orb... and I can heal wounds. but not the dead... all in all I was a walking arsenal. now I don't know what I can do. so, eh, yeah..." I explained even more to dean. he just stared out the wind shield. I stared with him. and then I jumped out of my skin and at the same time orbed when deans cellphone rang. next thing I knew I was sitting in the back seat instead of the front. dean slammed on the brakes and put the impala in park...

" what the hell was that?" he asked startled

" I orbed... one of the gifts I was telling you about... it's controlled by my emotions... your cellphone startled me." I babbled holding up my hands as if in surrender.

"well keep it in check. I don't need you orbing my baby into the ocean." dean said to me as he turned to face the front again. I smiled and orbed back into the front seat. dean jumped when he looked over.

"damn girl, what the hell. you trying to give me a heart attack?" I just laughed at him.

the rest of the car ride was quiet, except dean calling bobby back and filling him. it was a good thing bobby apparently heard about the charmed one prophecy. and that was me. here to save the world, and the winchester's. once we got there we got out and I stopped in my tracks. dean and bobby turned to look at me.

" I have a faster way to get there, you know. instead of walking for two hours." I said to them.

"can we trust you?" bobby asked.

"well yeah, I need you two to give me directions, all you need to do is concentrate on Sam and I will orb us to him." I said holding out a hand to each man. they looked at each other, shrugged, and then took my hands. they closed there eyes and I felt the location through them. and next thing we were there. dean hit his knees and bobby swayed on the spot.

"sorry, it sucks the first time you do it. kinda like a roller coaster on steroids..." I apologized and helped dean up. just in time for Sam to practically tackle him back to the floor. I stepped back and watched the embrace. they sure did love each other... bobby laughed when Sam groaned from dean trying to squeeze the life back out of him.

"dean... air..." Sam said

"sorry man," dean said letting him go.

it was just like the episode except I was the one who brought Sam back, not dean. and I was the one who looked to bobby and told him the plan to get the colt back. they all just listened as I explained everything. I knew we had to stop Jake, which I could do. then Sam had to pretend to follow yellow eyes' orders. once he passed the tracks and got the colt he was to kill yellow eyes' on the spot. and then we were to destroy the colt once and for all. they were shocked when I explained the demon trap and the hell gate, right in the center of southern Wyoming.

" It's been there this whole time and you guys been parading around with the key to the hell gate. the gun could of started everything I came here to stop... we can't let Lilith escape hell..." I said not thinking. dean looked at me concerned.

"who's Lilith?" he asked and I looked away. I didn't want to remember him getting torn alive by Lilith's hell hounds...

"she's worse then yellow eyes... I saw her kill... you, dean... in a premonition..." I explained

_( I do not own any characters or themes or plots ect, from supernatural or charmed. thank you.)_


	2. The key to hell is no more Part 1

"wait that demon your talking about killed me? when?" dean asked confused by what I had told him.

"it would have been a year from today, when she came for you. thats why I went to the crossroads and made the deal before you did... that and the fact that you going to hell was the first of the sixty six seals that Lilith is trying to break..." I was getting tired of explaining all of this.

"when all the seals are broken, Lucifer walks free... and the world will end for all the humans." I finished and turned away from them. I was doing what I was meant to do, but then I thought about the price... john wasn't going to be freed from hell because of me. but then again, castiel would probably tell me to think of the many and not of the one. I wanted to cry again.

"okay, so this hell gate, is it a seal?" sam asked

I looked out the aged window and into the night.

"no, it's the beginning of the war though. where yellow eyes is suppose to get his army from..."

I kept watching the night, the shadows. they danced in the wind and the ground was shiny from the rain that had fallen less then an hour ago. so surreal moments like these... standing and staring out a window... but I had three sets of eyes boring into my back and I wanted to escape. to find jake and get this over with... enough to...

I was standing in the woods opposite of a scared young man trying to keep warm by a fire. it was jake. I looked down at him.

"don't help the demon jake... cause evil never wins... and they rarely survive..."

I stated blankly.

"who are you?" he asked scared. I looked at him deeper, knowing I was to late. I had to finish him but I couldn't. I needed dean...

and I woke back up on the floor surrounded by dean, sam, and bobby. they were all relieved when I opened my eyes. I grabbed deans arm and pulled my self up on it.

" you okay?" he asked me.

"remember when I said I couldn't control my astral projection power?" I replied

"yeah" dean looked at me weird.

"well I know where jake is, so who has the balls to finish demon boy? I don't think I can..." I offered my hand to whoever would take it. it was dean.

"let's go." he said grabbing his gun.

I orbed us to jake and he jumped up ready to fight. I tried my next power I could think of... I raised my hands and sent jake flying into a tree. my telekinesis was still working. but we still weren't quick enough, and yellow eyes stepped from behind jake. he grabbed jake's head and without any effort snapped his neck, letting him fall to the ground. I gasped and turned away. I reached for dean's arm, but he shoved me off.

"you bastard..." he hissed at the demon.

the demon held up his hand and dean stopped. I looked up. the demon was looking at me.

"well, well, well, I owe you a thank you child. you put Sammy back in the game. after all he is my favorite." yellow eyes laughed to me. dean turned his eyes to me.

"think what ever you want, you sick fuck. but I didn't do it for you..." I spit at him.

"oh, now, is that any way to talk to the one who let your little deal slide. after all any other demon would have made you give up your soul, not some measly witch powers. charmed or not your still a mortal. a... pathetic... mortal... just like dean here. but hey I think I will let you live a little longer..."

at that I lunged forward and orbed dean back to the house where sam and bobby were waiting. dean and I collapsed to the floor, mainly because I had grabbed him around the shoulders and he was taller then me. I lost my balance and brought him down with me. we lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, dean cringing from my knee between his legs. and of course sam was laughing hard at us. bobby just shook his head and pulled dean up off me. I stood once I was free of his body.

"well, how did it go? " bobby asked

"not well..." I replied

"yeah yellow eyes was there when we got there and he killed jake."

"but thats what we wanted right? jake gone?" sam asked. I guess he was right about that. we needed jake out of the way to put sam where he needed to be.

"okay so phase two, we wait. when the demon tells you to, you take... a car and meet him at the tracks... and remember get past the tracks first then shoot yellow eyes. then we destroy the gun." I explained to sam again. he nodded. I knew he remembered how the demon would come to him. in his dreams like before.

"you've thought this through girl. how the hell did you know about all this?" bobby asked me. I looked at him with a small smile on my face. then I looked away.

" I had premonitions before I made the deal... I only have a few powers left now..." I replied sadly.

"well, thank you anyway. you brought back sam, we can't thank you enough." bobby said to me, one of his rough hands lying gently on my shoulder. I looked at it, then at sam who nodded to me. then I remembered something. sam still needed healing, and I had my orbing power, and that meant I had my healing one to. I walked over to sam and smiled down at him as he ate.

"you need to finish healing before the big plan goes down." I said as if it was a normal thing.

"healing?" sam asked reluctantly

"hold still sasquash." I laughed and I held my hands over his chest and they began to glow. he just looked at me, astonished. I felt the pain and stiffness of his muscles melt. my hands actually got hot from healing him... too hot. I backed away quickly when I felt like they were on fire. he watched me curiously and bobby grabbed my shoulders to keep me from tripping over some rubbish on the floor.

"you okay?" bobby and dean asked in unison.

"yeah, it's just my power didn't like sam... my hands started burning while I was healing him..."

I said to them looking at my hands. apparently it was all in my mind. my hands were fine, not a burn on them...and sam looked completely healthy now, compared to his beaten facade earlier. I shrugged bobby off and sat at the table with the boys.

" I'm okay now though, almost as if the burning wasn't real..."

I orbed dean and bobby to the grave yard and we waited. I had astraled in and out to check on sam. it was all to much. waiting for someone to come running... to tell us to fight or not to fight. hopefully sam would get the colt soon. I sat with my back to a tomb stone, twirling my gun, waiting. dean was a few feet away pacing. I knew he wanted to go see if sam was okay but I kept stopping him. he would ruin the plan if he showed up to help Sammy. bobby spent his time examining the hell gate. I had only one other idea to keep it closed and we hadn't done that yet. but bobby brought the foam anyway.

I got so fed up with waiting I actually grabbed the can and walked up to the tomb. I placed the little straw on the end and put its end into the key hole. and I pulled the trigger. I let the keyhole over flow with foam until I was happy that it full. the foam would lock together all the mechanisms in the lock, making it impossible to open. I nodded and tossed the can to bobby. he caught it and stared at me like I was crazy.

"what in the world woman. you think that'll hold." he asked me

"let's hope..." was my only reply.

(part one to my two part episode. hope you like it. and of course the only character i own is sara. everyone else is owned my the people that made the real charmed and supernatural.)


	3. The key to hell is no more part 2

we sat and waited for almost three hours before sam finally appeared at the edge of the cemetery. he wore a great big smile and he was holding the colt. my plan had worked. dean and bobby ran over to sam, leaving me hanging back to watch. I had only been here for one day, and I had already changed history. I smiled at them as dean hugged his brother, and bobby patted him hard on the back. and then they turned to me.

"we owe you big time." sam said to me

"i was sent here to help, how do you owe me?" I asked, but I knew what sam meant.

I looked at the colt and held out my hand. he handed it to me without question. but dean couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"what are you going to do with it?" he asked, I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"best thing to do. I'm going to orb it into a volcano." I said, dean looked at me horrified at the thought of me destroying the precious colt. I just laughed and turned to leave. just as I was about to orb out, another orb stopped me. I stood shock when the figure became solid in front of me and I recognized who it was...

"Leo?" I asked shocked

"yes, and you must be Sara, the new charmed one." Leo replied

I nodded and just stared at him. I held the colt to my side, knowing he knew my plan... the elders would of filled him in. that is if they were here too. I was starting to get really confused. all these people from so many worlds, being thrust together in one. and I was smack-dab in the middle.

"who is this?" bobby asked standing next to me. I jumped when he spoke not realizing he was so close. he put a hand on my shoulder again.

"he's a white lighter. an actual guardian angel." I explained. I felt like a walking encyclopedia.

"good guy?" dean asked, and I nodded, still shocked.

" you ready to get rid of the key?" Leo asked me reaching out for my hand. once again I nodded. I knew I could trust Leo. I just wasn't sure if I was aloud to come back to the winchester's once it was done.

"can I come back after?" I asked, speaking my fear. Leo smiled at me.

"of course. the winchester brothers are your charges now. you are a white lighter after all." Leo replied, and I took his hand. looking back over my shoulder at the brothers, I smiled. reassuring myself more then them. and Leo orbed me out.

we arrived in the volcano, the heat nearly knocking me on my ass. I tried to breath but it made me feel like my lungs were burning to ashes. Leo took the gun from me and held me to his side. he was the one who threw it into the molten lava. I watched through the tears in my eyes as the gun melted automatically after hitting the liquid flames. it was done... the key to hell was destroyed. now it was time to protect the boys. I knew john was the first seal now... I just had to wait. hell, for all I knew, it would be long past our time before john broke the first seal in the pit... he was stronger than dean after all...

when it was done Leo orbed me back and I wanted to kick myself for crying. my throat was still burning. I collapsed to my knees next to the impala and held my throat. the guys were there waiting and they rushed over when they saw me struggling to breath.

"what happened?" bobby demanded of Leo as the boys helped me up.

"shes half mortal, her throat burnt from the heat. if you let me I can heal her." Leo said pushing past bobby. he came over to me and held his hands over my throat. seconds later I could breath again. I looked up at Leo and also realized who I was lying on... dean was looking down at me concerned. I sat bolt upright and coughed. awkward moment number one....

"so that was why you went with me?" I asked the obvious.

"the elders knew you wouldn't have made it out by yourself, so they sent me to help you." Leo agreed with my assumption. I looked back at dean who was still sitting behind me.

"it's done, the key is gone." I said to him. I was surprised he heard me, I was talking so softly. dean made me nervous. even before I met him.

"okay so what now?" sam asked me. I knew what was next. I needed to strip Sam's powers. I looked to Leo.

"will a power stripping potion work on one of the yellow eyes' kids?" I asked.

"yeah, I don't see why not. it worked on Cole." Leo replied. I nodded that was what we were going to do next.

"can you get me the list of ingredients I need and the spell if there is one?" I asked and Leo nodded rising to leave.

"I guess I will see you soon." Leo said in goodbye, and he was gone.

"power stripping potion?" sam asked, he knew I had been talking about him.

"i'll explain later, can we please find somewhere to get some sleep?" and I got into the impala. the guys stared after me. dean shrugged and got in, sam following. bobby leaned into the driver side window.

"follow me back to my place you can get some sleep there." he said. dean nodded and started the impala.

"dean, can you put on some ac/dc please?" I asked and it was the last thing I said before I fell asleep...


	4. You were never evil sam

I wasn't awake. I knew this. I was dreaming about my home. my father in his hospital bed, dying. I stood there, unable to speak. he was my father and all I could do was stand there and cry. I didn't realize I was crying at first. then I felt the tear roll down my face. my dad just smiled at me, and closed his eyes...

and I woke up when the car stopped. I sat up in the back seat and stretched, my shoulder making a popping noise. dean and sam had already gotten out and began to unload the bags. I got out and grabbed mine from sam.

"you okay?" he asked me concerned.

"yeah why?" I replied, I was confused at why he would ask me that...

"you were crying..." sam said to me, almost a whisper.

I watched him as he walked away. I was crying? had dean noticed? god I hope not. I followed suit and dropped my bag in bobbies living room. bobby had disappeared up stairs and came back with three pillows and a few blankets. he handed them out. I took mine and looked around. I guessed I was on the floor.

"ya, a slumber party." dean remarked

"bite it, dean. I am to tired for your walking comedy act." I said sitting on the floor ans pulling my bag to me. he looked down at me and scoffed.

"what?" he asked me.

thankfully bobby intervened.

"Sara's right you igit. go to sleep, you can argue tomorrow." bobby practically demanded. I smiled up at him.

"goodnight bobby." I said to him. he reminded me of my father...

"goodnight kids." bobby said to all of us. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at how he called sam and dean kids. granted I wasn't to much younger then sam. me being twenty three, and sam twenty four. hell I could of passed as the winchester's baby sister, with my green eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. but being called a kid again... wow...

"so you gonna tell us more about you?" sam asked, I looked at him and nodded a little.

"well you already know my name, and that I have powers, I'm twenty three... I was a college student before I was brought here to help you... a trickster brought me from another dimension... he heard me praying for a life with more adventure, something more exciting. I guess he thought I was taking my normal demon and god free world for granted. so here I am, with the powers I wanted and a life I had prayed for. and don't even think about trying to talk me out of it, either of you." I said lying about the trickster bringing me here. I didn't think dean could handle god after all that they been through. both the winchester's stared at me. I knew they would try and send me back. but I wasn't going to let them. even if that meant hanging back at bobby's and tailing them with my white lighter lo jack.

" we weren't going to ask you to leave..." sam said

"yeah, we could use a magical medic in our line of work." dean smiled. he had a beer from the kitchen, one for his brother too, and me a bottle of water.

"for your throat." he said handing it to me. I guess he didn't realize I was completely healed now. but I took the water anyway.

"thanks." I replied and I looked down at my bag. I decided to see what I had in it. it was a decent sized duffel bag. first I pulled out my 9mm handgun. I put it next to me on the floor. I kept searching and found some of my books. and then four of my knives, one of which wasn't sheathed and I cut my finger on. I pulled back my hand and looked at the drop of blood forming.

"you alright?" dean asked

I nodded, and went back in. I pulled out my hunting knife that had cut me. it wasn't my last weapon. at the bottom of the bag, under all my clothes, I pulled out my favorite weapon... my daisy 260 handgun. I put her with my other and grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts from my bag.

"wheres the bathroom?" I asked the boys

"upstairs, second door to your left." sam replied. I smiled and got up off the floor. I headed for the stairs, dean and sam staring after me.

"take a picture, boys, it last longer." I said to them, heading up the stairs.

"sam where's the camera." dean laughed to his brother. he was such an ass sometimes.

once I got upstairs I found the bathroom and changed my clothes. I was exhausted. the past day and a half were terrible. after everything that went down, I am surprised that I wasn't tore all to hell. but I didn't have a single scratch on me. I looked in the mirror and sighed. my hair was a tasseled mess around my face. my eyes were dark from being so tired. and my skin was pale, as if I hadn't seen the sunlight in days. I needed sleep... I gathered my things and went back down stairs. the brothers were already stretched out, sam on the floor and dean unburied a couch I didn't see before. I took my pillow and blanket and curled up by the end of the couch.

"good night guys..." I said softly.

"good night Sara."sam replied, dean grunted at me from under his pillow. soon after I heard snoring from both brothers, like trying to sleep in the same room as to young grizzly bears. I just lie there and waited till my eyes drifted shut. and then the dream started again, but this time, it was my brother. he was crazed... I only had seen him that way once before... the time he tried to kill me when I was fourteen. I stood there, my arms up trying to calm him...

"Alex, don't please..." I said to him. I was terrified. I remembered what had happened. my brother had stabbed me in the arm and stomach. I had barely made it to the hospital... but this was a dream... but I was still scared...

"sorry little sister, I cant let you tell on me... I cant let them send me back..." Alex growled at me. I had threatened to tell my parents that he had started hurting himself again. he needed help. the only problem was that he liked hurting others too. especially when they got in his way. and I had gotten in the way. it seemed like forever before I could find my strength to run. not that it would help any...

"come here Sara! now!" Alex practically roared at me as I ran to the nearest room I could find. I shut the door and put my back to it. I started screaming when I felt the door jolt against me.

"come out Sara!" Alex screamed hysterically.

"NOOO!!!" I screamed, and the what I thought was door shaking was actually sam shaking me... I sat up and hugged him, without realizing it. I was safe and sam held me, telling me it was okay. dean was staring at us worried about me. and of course bobby cam down th stairs holding his shotgun, ready for action...

"what happened?" he demanded looking at me. I just buried my face in Sam's chest. I couldn't find my voice again. I was still freaked out from my nightmare.

"she had a nightmare." sam stated blankly. I pushed sam away and looked at bobby.

"sorry I woke you guys..." I tried to say, but my voice was barely there. I got up and walked through the kitchen and out the back door. I just stood there letting the cool air of the morning wake me up. I was mortified by what happened. stupid nightmares... and what was worse was all three of the guys practically witnessed me having one... the door opened behind me and sam stood next to me. I was kinda freaked out by the way I embraced him. I never saw myself as a sam-fan, but I guess deep down I was.

"you okay?" he asked me.

"that your favorite question?" I retorted.

"I'm serious Sara, are you alright?" he asked again

"i am, I just have trouble controlling my nightmares." I replied more serious that time.

"i have the same problem with my visions."

"you won't have those problems to much longer... we just have to wait for Leo to get the stuff we need." I said smiling to him.

"the power stripping potion?" sam asked me, I knew he was curious about it.

"yeah, I figured it would work for you. I remember a half demon who wanted to be good and when his wife used the potion on him, it destroyed his demon half. it left him a complete, and full blooded human. if we're lucky it will do the same for you." I explained.

"but I'm not half demon." sam said defensively

"no but you have demon blood in you, which is almost as dangerous. I just want to help you sam."

I said turning to sam and smiling. he smiled back, I hope he understood me. I didn't want him to think he was evil... just as we were about to turn and go back inside Leo orbed in. he held a bag and a book.

"i got it, you ready to make the potion?" he asked handing me the stuff I needed.

"yeah, let's get cracking." I replied heading inside.

sam and Leo followed me in and I put the bag on the counter. I opened the book. it was a journal... pheobee's journal. I kept reading till I found the potion ingredient list. it was very confusing. I was terrible at that kind of stuff. even in my world.

"Leo, I think I'm gonna need some help. I don't recognize any of these herbs..." I said to him, handing him the book.

"I'll hand the things to you, and you mix the potion. you might want to busy yourself sam, this is going to take a little while."Leo said to me, then sam.

"alright." sam said before leaving the room.

two hours later I was pouring the potion into a scotch glass for sam.

"sam, get your butt in here!" I called to the other room. sam, dean, and bobby all came into the kitchen. I handed sam the glass.

"it might hurt, but I'm just going from what I saw the half demon go through. if it does it will only last a second." I explained.

sam nodded, looked to his brother, then to bobby, and he drank the potion. for a second there was no reaction. he just stood there. and then he hit his knees grabbing his stomach. dean went to his side and tried to pull him up. but sam stopped him. the pain had passed... I am just glad he didn't burst into flames the way Cole had.

"you okay Sammy?" dean asked

"yeah..." sam replied standing straight again. I stood back for a minute, not sure what his reaction was going to be. and then he grabbed me and hugged me. I could barely breath. I patted his back and laughed a little.

"thanks." he said in my ear.

"sam, you were never evil, and now you never will be." I replied in a whisper.

"we sure it worked?" bobby asked.

I stood back and looked at sam. he seemed like the same old sam. but I wanted to know to. I reached out my hand and tried to heal him. my hand glowed when I put it softly against his temple... but it didn't burn.

"he's all human now, or my hand would of burnt like before." I smiled.

"well thats good and all, but I have a hunt for you kids."


	5. Hell hath no Fury Part 1

"what kind of hunt?" I asked curiously. bobby handed me a vanilla folder thick with papers. I opened it and cringed. the first page was a picture of a young woman in shreds. dean looked over my shoulder and gave a low whistle to the folders contents.

"what do you think did this?" he asked bobby. bobby shrugged.

"not sure... it may be a crazed vampire, a twisted demon, hell for all I know it could be a rabid werewolf. all I know is that this thing is sloppy. it has been killing one girl every night for the past week. I caught wind of it when a tabloid picked up the story and printed the me report from the last girl. look there..." bobby said jabbing a finger at the pages I had laid out on the table. it was the me report. it was written quite well. the cause of death was murder, of course. but how she was murdered was baffling, even to the me wrote that all the organs were either shredded or missing. the torso only being held together by the spine and some skin. the me found animal bite marks all over the body, even on the bones. if it hadn't been for the strangulation marks around what was left of the girls neck it would have been considered an animal attack.

"sounds like your average psycho..." I said to the room in general.

"most monsters are psycho's, they're just more than average." sam said next to me.

I felt dean and bobby watching sam and I. it was a little uncomfortable. but I kept my eyes on the job. sam stood really close. I didn't mind, almost like we were magnetized to each other.

"i know, it's just this is the first time I ever seen anything like this..." I said moving the picture so it was face down on the table. I read farther on and about choked. I didn't notice the location before. but now it was staring me in the face...

"you okay?" sam asked me and dean and bobby came over to see what I was reading. I was at the police report. the Elizabeth city police report. I was from Elizabeth city, north Carolina....

"this is happening in my town... my hometown... but nothing ever happens there." I felt Leo behind me. he had been almost invisible the whole time.

"it's a either a harpies, or a fury." he said. everyone turned to him.

"what?" bobby asked.

"a harpies, or a fury. very dangerous, very angry demon woman. either one is capable of this." Leo replied gesturing to the file.

"seriously? I thought fury's burned peoples souls with the screams of their victims???" I asked, I remembered when piper had been turned into a fury... I hated watching her in pain...

"yes and no. if they're angry enough they will attack and tear to shred, their victims..." leo said to me.

"so an angry demon lady? hell have no fury..." dean remarked.

"actually, that is where the saying comes from. hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned. a fury creates other fury's by making a broken woman breath the smoke they admit. once the woman breaths the smoke she starts to turn... after her first kill she is a complete fury..." Leo explained.

"and the only way to turn her back is to make her come to terms with her hate or pain before her first kill." I said, remembering how Paige had saved piper. I looked back to the file and held up the picture of the murdered girl. it was her school photo. she looked so normal... so happy. but she was also money... a rich kid... and then I had an idea...

"i think I may know what happened to this fury to make her kill these girls." I said putting down the picture.

"sam run a missing person's report. for any girl around the same age as the victims. she would have been a good student in school, but an outcast. the report would most likely tag her as a runaway." I started.

"okay, I guess you have a lead?" sam asked me. I nodded looking through the file I found the other girls' pictures. they were all rich kids. the mean girls... meaning...

"the fury is a woman scorned, or more like a high school girl scorned.... kinda liked the amped up version of Carrie with claws..." I blurted out.

"so you think this girl is a geek that was picked on to the point of murder?" dean asked sarcastically.

"yes, but she most likely would of never hurt these girls if she stayed human... but the fury's turned her and now she's taking advantage and taking revenge. at least thats my theory." I said to him. I was totally into it now. I turned to Leo.

"can you go to the elders and double check for me. if this is a crazy fury, then the elders might just want to call the cleaners to take care of this before she exposes magic." I said to him. he nodded to me and orbed out.

"who are the cleaners?" sam asked me from his place at the table.

"like tricksters but their neutral. they clean up the messes magical beings create... even if that means making that one magical creature disappear for good." I replied. I had a known dislike for the cleaners. but everyone hates baby snatchers.

"they make them disappear?" dean asked, mortified by the idea. I knew if he had the chance he would probably try and hunt the cleaners. after all they do sound evil.

"i have no clue. all I know is that they just make the mess disappear. their kinda scary that way..." I replied glumly. "sam you find anything yet?" I asked him.

"a few possibilities. one girl is standing out though. she is named jenny Duncan. she was a high school student at pasquotank county high. she dropped out this year, and she fell off the grid two weeks ago..." sam said to me. I recognized the name but it couldn't be. jenny lived in Delaware... my little sister wasn't a resident of north Carolina.

"okay, so when are we leaving?" dean asked. I was silent. I was freaked out by the name of the girl.

"she have any priors, any fighting at school, delinquency?" I asked sam, he nodded.

"yeah, mostly with a group of girls. the same names on each school complaint. apparently they were terrorizing her... the names are the same as on the police reports." sam said, I was not surprised.

"she's picking them off one by one... probably saving head bitch for last..." I said thinking it through.

"how do you know?" dean questioned me.

"'cause that is how I would of done it..." I said. I knew I sounded creepy when I said that. but I remember what it was like for girls like me in school. I ended up getting a ged because I couldn't handle the torture.

"that's just creepy..." dean retorted, and I smiled at sam. he was laughing at his brother.

"what I was a freak in school, everyone hated me. I had mean girls that I wanted to strangle too. I just never acted on it. I was more the suffer in silence kind of girl..." I replied.

"well, your not aloud to suffer anymore..." bobby said to me with a scruffy smile.

"thanks bobby, hell I am half tempted to start calling you dad. you remind me of mine..." I said to him. he smiled.

"hell I wouldn't mind. always wanted a little girl." bobby laughed.

"well okay then, dad." I laughed back. the guys joined in. we almost forgot about the hunt for a second. and then leo was back and he looked grim.

"sam you found the right girl. and the elders won't call the cleaners. they want you to do this hunt with sam and dean. their exact words, this is your job, not ours." I wanted to orb up there and kick their cloudy butts for being such assholes. but I held my ground and turned to dean.

"we will leave as soon as we get some pie..." I said and I stalked out of the room.


	6. Hell hath no fury part 2

"what is with you two and pie?" Sam asked with a laugh as we left the McDonald's. I told dean they had the fastest and best apple pies. And sure enough we left with ten apple pies, and a coffee each. Dean beat me to the bag and grabbed a pie. In return I snatched the bag and grabbed a pie too. Sam scoffed at our childish act. I looked at him and stuck my tung out before falling into the back seat, pie in hand.

"so how do we get to Elizabeth city?" dean asked taking his spot behind the wheel.

"we need to get to 17 or i-64 east. Thats all I know, I know how to get from Delaware to Elizabeth city and visa-versa, but I have no clue from west to east." I admitted. Sam had already pulled out his laptop, and looked up map quest.

"how come you knew how to get from Delaware to north Carolina? Thought Elizabeth city was your hometown?" dean asked through a mouthful of pie.

"i was born in Delaware, I moved when my dad moved..." I admitted. I was hoping he wouldn't pry any more. I didn't want to talk about my family. And I guess Sam knew this too. He gave dean a look and dean shoved the rest of his pie in his mouth.

I sat back and thought about the girl we were about to hunt... it wasn't her fault she became like this. But I guess that is how it always was with this world. No one asks to become a vampire, or a werewolf, or any kind of evil here. Not like in the romantic movies I loved so much... it was more of a horrific tale of blood everywhere we went here. And I drifted off to sleep worrying about this world, and the girl we had to stop... the girl who had the same name as my little sister...

my little sister was in my arms and I was singing to her... the song from les mis, "castle on a cloud". I didn't want to know where we were, even though I already knew. It was our fathers funeral. He was taken by his bad heart, and we were left to suffer in each others arms. But jenny was worse off then me. Being so young, and I couldn't keep her with me. This would be the last time I see her... a sad, and morbid way to say goodbye, at a funeral... and I woke up when the car stopped.

My face wasn't wet with tears this time. I was almost happy that I saw her again, even though it was a terrible way for it to happen... I sat up and stared out the window, dean was inside the motel office and Sam was outside the car. I rubbed my eyes and got out.

"where are we?" I asked, I knew we couldn't of made it there already...

"west Virginia. We'll leave again in the morning, and hopefully make it there by midnight tomorrow." Sam replied..

"mmkay... guess I get the floor again..." I said turning to the trunk.

"you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Sam offered, I smiled at him and shook my head.

"no, but you can share, as long as you don't get frisky." I offered back. Sam turned about five shades of red. Partly from the way I stated my offer, and partly because dean would not leave him alone if I shared a bed with him.

"breath Sam, I don't bite, you can share a bed with me. Besides, it's you or dean, and I am pretty sure dean would try and hump my leg in the middle of the night if I shared with him." I laughed giving Sam playful shove. He smiled at me.

"alright, but don't hog the covers." he replied shoving back.

"me??? your the one who's ten feet tall sasquash!" I scoffed. I guess Sam found my shortness funny cause the next word out of his mouth stopped me dead...

"pygmy." and I jumped up and whacked him on the back of the head. He ducked and laughed that I had to jump up to hit him. He grabbed me around the middle and lifted me about four feet in the air tossing over his shoulder like a rag-doll.

"um, okay? What are you two doing?" dean asked, a wide grin on his face. Sam put me back down and I straightened my twisted shirt.

"what can't people have fun. Jeez..." I said to him going back to the trunk and waiting for him to open it. Once it was open I grabbed my bag and waited to follow the guys to our room.

Sadly enough it was a small room this time. With dingy sheets, and dark walls. One of the creepy ones.

"dude we are so sharing that bed, if I sleep on the floor a cockroach might carry me away in my sleep..." I said with disgust.

"i am right there with you on that one, hell there might be a cockroach big enough to carry me away." sam replied.

"well, sorry ladies it was the only place open. So tuck in and don't let the bed bugs bite." dean said to us taking some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"oh, now thats just wrong..." we heard him say after he closed the door. Sam looked at me and me at him, and we both laughed. It was hard not to. Dean could be such a drama queen...

I headed over to the bed and plopped down, the bed sinking beneath me and making a squeaking noise. Sam started changing and all I did was kick off my shoes and pants, leaving me in my panties and t-shirt. I laid down on top of the covers. Literally afraid to be beneath them. God only knows what was on the sheets here. I curled up on my side and waited for the other side to sink under Sam. He laid down next to me. And for the first time since I arrived I fell into a peaceful sleep, no dreaming included...

the next morning I woke up with Sam's arm around my waist and dean hovering like a perv. I sat bolt up right, flinging Sam's arm away. Sam woke up and looked around, startled.

"god dean, what the hell? That is seriously creepy!!!" I bitched at him.

"i ain't the one who is cuddling with my brother. Now thats creepy." dean retorted

"not s creepy as it would be for me to be cuddling with you..." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He just smiled and shook his head. I got up and went and took a shower. Once clean and dressed I followed the guys to the car. Dean detoured to the office to check out. Soon after we were on the road again.

This time I stayed awake the whole ride, which was torture do to dean. He was teasing Sam for unconsciously feeling me up. And Sam was spending the whole time denying it ever happened. Once we arrived at the nicer motel, in my town, I jumped out and waited for Sam and dean to get out as well.

I walked over to the trunk leaned against it and waited some more. I was tired and cranky from dean picking at Sam and me the whole ride. I wanted to kick him.

When the guys came back, Sam was red in the face and dean was smiling like an idiot.

"what did you do?" I demanded.

"nothing, just thought you two could use your own room. Sam has the key... goodnight." dean said walking away without his bags. I guessed he was going to a bar later. I turned and saw sam grabbing his bag from the trunk. I grabbed mine too.

"sorry..." I said to him.

"its not your fault, dean's a jerk." Sam replied

"and what does that make you?" I asked

"according to dean, a bitch." Sam sighed closing the trunk.

"well, sweetie, your the pick of the litter then. Didn't you know." I smiled. He laughed at my little joke and led the way to our room. And sure enough Sam had every right to be embarrassed. It was the honey moon suit. And I wanted to not only kick dean, but kill dean.

" I get the big squishy pillow..." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Sam just walked in and dropped his bag on the bed. Even worse was it was water bed.

" I vote we both sleep on the floor." I laughed even harder. Sam finally joined in and started laughing too.

"i definitely agree." Sam replied through his laughter. He threw a pillow to me and a through the fluffy red quilt to the floor, with the sheets and the pillows.

"remember, nothing frisky." I reminded him as I lay on the floor facing the wall. I cuddled into the soft quilt and pillows, as Sam lay close behind me. After the fourteen hour car ride, I was exhausted.

"why do you like me?" Sam asked out of the blue...

"cause your you." I replied. And I fell asleep.


	7. Hell hath no fury part 3

I woke up the next morning with Sam's arm around my middle, him sleeping on his stomach, me on my back. I looked over at him and smiled. God, I was falling for Sam winchester. I just laid there and watched him sleep. He was peaceful. And I been sleeping better too. I hadn't been plagued by my torturous dreams since I started sharing with Sam. He stirred in his sleep and pulled me closer. I went with it and scooted closer to him. He grinned and opened his eyes. He looked at me under his messed up hair.

"good morning." he said to me sleepily. I smiled and rolled to my side.

"and to you too, am I comfy?" I replied nodding towards his draping arm. He squeezed me tight, and I laughed.

"yup, got a problem with that." he retorted and held on tight. I just lay there, letting my giggles subside. He was comfortable too. I felt safe.

"no, no problem. But your brother will probably break down that door in about five minutes to drag us out for breakfast and work." I said to him. He pouted at me. But sure enough dean started pounding on the door.

"come on get up, time for food!" he hollered through the door.

"we'll be out soon!" Sam hollered back releasing me and getting up. I followed and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my black baby t that had ac/dc back in black on the front and put it on. I didn't care about the jeans I was already wearing. I turned to Sam who was pulling a clean shirt over his torso and mouthed, "dear lord" to myself. He had an amazing body... he turned and I smiled, grabbing my wallet and chain. I hooked it to my belt and put it in my pocket. We headed outside to find dean already waiting by the impala.

"what took you two so long, I am starving here!" dean said in a hurry. And my only thought was how big of a bottomless pit he was. I got in the back seat and waited for Sam and dean to get in also. Dean had already started in on Sam.

"so you too get any last night, I know I did." he said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"man whore." I said out loud.

"I'll take that as a no." dean said, his grin gone. Sam laughed silently at me wiping away dean's smile. I just stared out the window as dean drove to the nearest restaurant.

"so seriously, you two got something going or what?" dean asked, more serious this time. I couldn't believe he was asking us both and not just Sam...

"i mean you two seem good together and all." dean went on awkwardly. I smiled at Sam and Sam just looked at me.

"dude, are you feeling okay???" Sam asked his brother, equally serious.

"never mind..." dean replied pulling into a parking spot and getting out.

"he doesn't like being in awkward situations, does he." I asked.

"not at all." Sam replied, about to get out.

"how about you?" I asked grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"what do you mean?" Sam replied. I leaned over the seat and leaned in close to Sam. He just watched me closely, like he was wondering what I was about to do. I leaned in farther, till I was inch away from his face... and I kissed him. He kissed me back and I pulled away smiling. Sam just stared after me as I got out of the impala and waited for him.

"what was that?" he asked and I shrugged.

"mine, and your brothers answers..." I replied bumping him with my shoulder. He smiled and followed me into the restaurant. Dean sat at the counter, his grin back in place, waiting for us to take our seats. I sat down next to him, and Sam sat next to me.

"so, apparently I was right. I love being right." dean said to no one in particular.

After we ate we went to the high school. Dean went in and sweet talked the assistant principal into giving him the folders of all the girls involved in the big fight. Three of which were already dead. Se sat at the motel an hour later going over everything. There were only two girls left on the fury's "hit list." the head bitch and her supposed best friend. I looked at the girls' files and sighed. They were exactly the kind of girls I hated in school. The ones that actually went out of their way to make a person miserable, and liked it. I felt sorry for the fury we were going to hunt down. But everyone deserved a second chance. Even the evil bitches at the high school. They were only a step below demons, but a step higher than lawyers. I threw the folder back onto the table and walked away.

"you okay?" Sam asked as dean watched.

"yeah, it's just this case... I had enemy like these girls in school... I hated them... I guess I kinda get what this fury went through..." I replied. I just stood there and watched out the window. I wanted to get this over with.

"yeah, but you didn't turn your enemies into shredded meat." dean said to me. I laughed at him.

"but I wanted to. It crossed my mind every time they called me a slut or freak. I wanted to hurt them. I wanted them to suffer." I replied turning to the brothers. "but I guess your right, I ain't like this fury creature... I have humanity left..." and I grabbed my jacket.

"where you going?" the guys asked in unison.

"to stake out the head bitches house. If we're lucky the two girls will be together tonight. Which means, the fury will attack them both at once." I replied as I walked out the door. Sam and dean followed after me. I got into the impala and waited. The guys got in the front and we just sat for a minute.

"so heres the plan, the fury shows up, Sam and I go in, and you waited here." dean said seriously

"um, no, you are not going in without me. That fury will use all your losses against you, or she will shred you. Either way you need me. Besides I can get us in the house faster by orbing us in." I countered. Dean just went silent for a minute.

"alright but no gun, I don't need you shooting me in the ass by accident." dean resined.

"thats okay, my powers are way cooler than any gun." I joked half heartedly.

Four hours later we still sat in front of the girls house. I was right about the two girls being together. And now we were waiting, and waiting. It was almost boring if it hadn't been for dean constantly whining. He was very amusing when he was bored.

"you sure this thing is going to go for them tonight?" he practically demanded. And just as he said that every light in the girls house went out simultaneously. I jumped. It had started.

"yes, now lets go." I said putting a hand on each brothers shoulders. I orbed us into the house and we landed behind the two girls, who were huddled on the floor. They were cowering away from the fury. I lunged forward and orbed the girls outside.

"run, now, don't look back." I told them. I orbed back into the house just in time to be plowed to the floor by a flying Sam. I pushed him off and ran at the fury, using my mind to throw her into the wall. I stopped in front of her as she stood up. Sam stopped dean from intervening. I stood there waiting, but then she just looked at me. She looked at me like she knew me... I was afraid this was going to happen...

"jenny... please stop..." I pleaded to her. She shook her head.

"why would I stop for you? You left me... you weren't there for me..." she said in pain.

"I'm sorry jenny... after dad died..." I tried...

"STOP! You have no clue what I went through! You were suppose to be my big sister! But you left me there to rot! You let our mother take me away! I was alone! All alone!" she screamed at me... I had started to cry... why did it have to be my little sister...

"i''m sorry..." I cried...

"your not sorry! Your never sorry!" she screamed lunging at me... I grabbed my blade off my side and stabbed out in front of me as she came down upon me. Her weight pushed me to the floor... she was no longer a fury, but a scared, and dieing young girl... my little sister, with my knife in her heart...

"but I am.... sorry...." she said with her last breath as I held her. Sam tried to touch my shoulder but I shrugged him off. I was pissed at the world at that moment, and I didn't want no comfort... I orbed out, leaving the brothers behind. I orbed to a field in the middle of no where. I sat there holding my dead sister... I wanted her to be alive again... I tried to heal her, but hands wouldn't glow. I held her, and then it came to me...

"CASTIEL!!!" I screamed to the heavens. "PLEASE! Please... please..." I cried out.

I hit my knees, waiting for cas to show up.

"I'm sorry Sara... I can't save her. No one can..." cas said from behind me... I got up and ran at him. I pounded my fists on his chest and he tried to hold me. To comfort me. I fought against it. I didn't want comfort. I wanted my sister back... I stopped struggling and let castiel hold me. It was unusual for an angel to have compassion like this. But I let him have it, and I took the comfort. I knew what I had to do. What I was sent here to do. My mission was far from over...

"i am sorry Sara... go to the brothers, stay with them. They can help you heal. You are doing so well here..." and cas was gone, and I was no longer being held. I looked over at my sister, where I had left her under a tree near the edge of the field... she was going to go out like a hunter...

I orbed back to the guys, leaving jenny's body behind. I stood there, angry and broken. But I wanted their help. I wanted to stay with them. They looked worried when they saw me. So much so that Sam got up and approached me, his arms open. I embraced him, burying my face in his shirt. I just sighed. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, and then to dean...

"i need help..." I said holding out a hand to dean, while still holding on to Sam. Dean took my hand and I orbed them to jenny's body.

"i want her burned, please... I just can't do it myself..." I said to them. Sam nodded and dean went over to jenny and put his jacket over her. I looked up at Sam one more time before he went to work. He kissed me softly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Sara..." he said to me softly.

An hour later I sat on the ground watching my sisters body burn, Sam and dean on either side of me. I shed no more tears. I was silent and resined, I knew cas wanted to tell me that everything happens for a reason. And I knew he would have been right. So I just loved my baby sister. No matter how bitter our last goodbye was... I still had family, and they were standing on either side of me. Family I had to protect, because the war had barely even begun...

(more chapters to come, don't fret. Please review though!)


	8. A sad but peaceful moment

I woke up the next morning my eyes not wanting to open. I just lay there staring up at the inside of the impala. The car was moving and that meant that at least one of the guys was awake. Neither asked me anything after my sisters "funeral". They just said they were sorry and then shut up. Sam sat up front with his brother in complete silence. As if opening their mouths was going to end the world. Part of me appreciated that, the other part of me wanted them to bicker, argue, anything to break the awkward silence...

instead, I fell into an uneasy sleep in the backseat, waiting for us to get us where ever we were going. I was awake now, and I wasn't sad, or angry any more. I was just me again. I sat up and leaned forward, laying my chin on the back of the front seat. Sam was driving and dean was asleep still. I just stared out of the windshield. Sam knew I was there, but he just sat there. I leaned over the seat a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me a little concerned.

"what?" I asked softly.

Sam just shook his head and smiled a little. I guess he knew I needed that, his smile. I smiled back. I wanted to sleep in a real room with Sam, not in the car behind him. I looked over at dean and my smile softened.

"why don't we stop for the rest of the night... I could use a real bed... and from the looks of your brother, he could too." I said to Sam.

"yeah, alright." Sam replied and he pulled the car onto the next exit. We stopped at a nice motel off the highway. Sam walked into the main office, and I woke dean up. He jumped and I just looked at him.

"what's going on?" he asked a little confused.

"we're at a motel. You know, four walls and a real bed." I replied sarcastically.

Dean gave me a look. I gave him the same look back, and then leaned back in the seat. He turned and looked at me more sympathetic this time.

"i am sorry Sara... I know what your going through..." he said to me... I looked out the window. I didn't want to hear this from dean... I was to stubborn to except any more comfort, especially not from dean...

"dean, please don't. I don't want to talk about this..." I said to him. He just turned around.

"i know the feeling, consider it dropped." he replied as he got out. He almost seemed angry. And it hurt thinking it was most likely my fault. Sam came out a minute later with two keys. He handed one to his brother and they stood at the trunk of the impala talking. I knew what they were talking about me... I just sat there and waited. A few minutes later the trunk opened and closed. Sam leaned into the car and smiled at me.

"you ready?" he asked me. And I nodded getting out of the car. I closed the car door, and followed him to the room. It was a small queen room. But it was clean and cozy. I walked over to the bed and lay down. It was soft and I almost fell asleep again. I looked over at Sam who was going through his bag. I got up and grabbed my bag. I needed to get out of my dirty clothes. They smelled of smoke and dirt. I officially hated that smell. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear, and a clean t-shirt.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes..." I said to him. He nodded and I walked away. I closed the bathroom door just enough to block Sam's view of my naked body. I was so tired. I leaned against the counter and stared at my worn reflection. I got myself into the shower and turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. I stood under the hot water and let it wash away the past few days. It felt like I was melting into a relaxed state. I stood there and waited. But I wanted something. I stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around my body. I was still dripping wet when I stepped out. I didn't care. I walked right past dean, who I had no clue why he was there, up to Sam and kissed him. He kissed me back and I pulled away and walked back to the bathroom. I heard dean ask " what the hell was that?", as I left. I stood in the bathroom and dried off.

As I got dressed I heard dean leave and Sam approach the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open when I didn't say anything. I was pulling my shirt on when he came in. he blushed as usual. And I just kept dressing.

"hey, you alright, you were kinda in a daze back there?" Sam asked gesturing towards the other room.

"i just wanted to kiss you, it was almost like I couldn't control it anymore." I said to him with a little smile.

"okay, well, here's the question of the year... are you okay?" Sam asked. I busted out laughing. Not just from the way Sam said what he said, but because he asked his favorite question in the universe... I leaned into Sam and my laughs turned into sobs. I cried into his chest and hated myself for breaking down. He rapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"you want to talk about her?" he asked me.

"i... don't... think... I can..." I cried. I just leaned into Sam, not expecting what came next. He picked me up and carried me to the next room. He put me on the bed, laying next me. He put an arm under me curling me to his body.

"she was such a brat when we were little..." I tried to laughed, but the tears just came faster and harder.

"but she worshiped me and I loved that about her. She worshiped our dad too... it was our mother we were terrified of..." I said through sobs. "our mother hated our father so much that she hated us along with him... me more because I was actually my fathers daughter..."

I sobbed into Sam's chest and I went on...

"when dad died, mom took Jen and disappeared off the face of the earth... the last I saw of her was at dad's funeral. Mom left me behind, saying she didn't want me in her life... that I was nothing... and that she didn't want me around jenny anymore... she told jenny I hated her..." I sobbed till there were no more tears... Sam just rubbed my back and held me. I was finally starting to calm down. I looked up at him, and I kissed him. He kissed me back and held me tight. The moment was almost perfect, if not for my desperate pain. I wanted it all to go away, so I could have my moment with Sam. But instead I pushed him so slightly away so I could look into his eyes...

"i want what we have to be perfect... to not have my sadness to get in the way, Sammy... I am falling for you, but right now... I don't want us to get messed up because of all this..." I explained to him... he smiled down at me.

"that's fine Sara. I understand... I'm falling for you too. Try to get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up..." Sam said to me.

Sam got up and I slipped under the quilt with him. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly and Sam was right there with me. My emotions drained me to the point of no dreaming. And it was weird how peaceful I was in that moment...


	9. You remind me of me

I was wrong about no dreams... but this was more like a nightmare. We were back in the clearing where we burned my sister's body. I was on the ground, the guys on either side of me. I was staring past the flames and the tears were falling from my eyes. With every flicker I saw what I thought was an illusion from the flames. But then I recognized the woman standing on the other side. It was my mother... she was angry and screaming words I could not hear... her face was contorted with rage, and her eyes were no longer green... they were red, like a demon's eyes. I stood up, half expecting the guys to say something, but when I looked over they were gone... and when I looked back my mother was no longer on the other side of the pyre, but right in front of me, her teeth bared like an animals. I jumped back and fell to the ground. She stood over me like a crazy person looking to kill.

"this is why I didn't want her to be around you! This is why I hate you so much! Your a monster! Your a bitch! Your a murderer!!!" the last words came out in a blood curdling scream and I covered my ears as I screamed in terror. I wasn't a murderer, no matter how much my mother hated me... I would never kill someone I loved if I had a choice... but I was screaming along with my mothers crazed screams and I couldn't seem to wake up... I turned to run and thats when I hit the floor in the motel room... I was crying and screaming and alone. Sam was no where in the room... I huddled up to the bed and buried my face in my arms. I screamed again and again, trying to make the pain go away, but it didn't. It just got worse.

Then I jumped out of my skin when the door was kicked in and dean burst in, his gun at the ready... I sure had a way of scaring hunters... I just sat on the floor and sobbed. I knew I was a wreck. I knew I looked terrified. Hell, I was terrified. I knew my eyes looked wild in fear, and that my arm was bleeding from hitting the side of the end table on my way to the floor. I just cried harder. I couldn't believe the mess I was in... dean put his gun on the dresser and came over to me. I pulled away from his touch at first. I was still scared and unsure of my surroundings. But finally dean grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I rapped my arms around his neck and cried... I wasn't letting go anytime soon. And he helped me up. He saw my arm and looked down at me with a goofy but soft smile.

"need stitches there kiddo, lets go get the kit..." he said to me lightly. I nodded but wouldn't look him in the face. Not yet. I looked at dean like a big brother and I was sure I would kick him if he hit on me. I walked with him and entered his room which was dark, making me tighten my grip on his arm. He just flicked on the light and guided me to a chair. I sat there and took deep breaths, but with each one my heart seemed to get heavier and heavier... I just stared at the floor, watching my tears fall to my knees. Dean sat across from me, only inches away. He prepared the needle and stitch thread and he didn't say a word. I just waited.

"you remind me of what I was like when my father died..." dean finally said. I looked up at him. I remember dean after his father died, he was as torn as I was now...

"i was so tired, and scared, and angry... even when he wasn't around he was guiding Sam and me. And then he wasn't there any more, and it pissed me off. Hell, I thought, how the hell am I going to take care of Sammy and hunt without dad... but I knew after a while that it wasn't like we were kids any more... we could take care of ourselves... but it still hurt..." dean said to me. There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke his piece. And I just sat across from him... I stared at his hand work on my numbed body, not feeling the stitches as they were put in place.

"and now I have a scared and angry girl sitting in front of me, and you know what?" he asked me, but I didn't answer him.

"your like having a little sister I have to protect, not some girl I have to chase. when I see Sammy with you, and see him happy, I see my baby brother and sister. Granted I know you two are more like boy meets girl. But hey at least I ain't trying to chase your tail... I'll leave that to Sammy..." dean laughed a little but I got what he was trying to say. He was trying to say he wasn't going to let me go anywhere. That I was family now, whether I liked it or not.

"thank you dean..." I whispered. My tears had slowed down, and I was starting to calm down again. I looked over at my cut on my arm, which only needed four stitches. Dean cut the last of the excess thread away and gathered up the mess from the kit. He took it to the bathroom and I waited for him to come back...

"where's Sam?" I asked dean as he took his seat again, this time with two beers. He handed one to me.

"went to get food, he should be back any minute now." dean said just as we heard the impala pull up. I waited as dean went to the door and called Sam in. Sam came in and saw me, and I automatically felt awkward. He made a shocked face, looked from dean to me and back again, and finally...

"what the hell happened?" he demanded.

"she fell outta bed after having another one of her nightmares, she cut herself on the end table and I patched her up... after kicking in the door..." dean explained for me. Sam still looked concerned. He put the food down and came over to me.

"you alright? I am so sorry I left you alone..." Sam apologized. I had almost forgotten his promise from the night before.

"yeah Sam, I'm fine. Hungry but fine. What did you get for breakfast?" I asked him pulling a bag of food towards me. Inside were McDonald's... sausage biscuits, egg and biscuits, and pies... I smiled for the first time all morning. Dean looked in the other bag and found more pies. When I took a closer look I noticed they were cherry and I wrinkled my nose.

"i got cherry pies, dean do you have any apple?" I asked holding out my bag. Dean traded me quickly and grabbed a cherry pie from the bag.

"for future record, Sammy, I don't like cherry pie." I smiled taking a bite out of an apple pie. Dean looked at me like I was crazy. But I shrugged. He shook his head and Sam began to laughed... I was still hurting inside, but I was more comfortable then I had been in a very long time.


	10. A Demon, a Hunter, and a Saint?

A few hours later and we were on the road again. Dean didn't want to stick around to hear the motel manager demand more money for my broken door. I sat in the back seat and stared out the window. I was still in shock from my nightmare and I couldn't bring myself to talk to the guys at the moment. I was enjoying the silence... the day was cool and I lay my head against my door letting the wind brush back my hair. I noticed Sam look at me every once in a while, but he didn't say anything. I just ignored his concerned stares.

Finally after lunch we found a new motel, and Sam was on his way in to the office. I sat back in the back seat and sighed. It was going to be a long week... no job, bad food, and me not able to sleep... this could not get any worse could it? Dean turned in his seat and smiled at me.

"how ya doing back there Sara?" he asked me. I shrugged, my mind was a blank, almost like I was bored.

"okay... so your alive, that's better then nothing I guess." dean said sarcastically. I couldn't help but to smile.

"i am more then alive... I am just tired... I haven't slept well lately..." I said to him forcing a smile. I wasn't lying to dean, my lack of sleep was true. Even with the nights where Sam lay next to me I was restless. But without him I was trapped by torturous nightmares. Dean's smile disappeared. He looked at me with a worried face. I just shrugged again.

"don't worry big brother, I'll be okay. I promise." I told him. He just nodded in reply and got out of the impala. I followed and stretched. The car was roomie but after a certain amount of time you still got cramped. Sam walked out of the office and came over to me. He handed me the key to our room and gave me a weak smile. He still felt bad about leaving me alone earlier that morning. I smiled back and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. He kissed me back and dean gave a fake cough to remind us of his presence. We broke apart and smiled.

Inside the motel room I set my bag down and began digging through it. It finally hit me that Sam had been hanging out on his laptop a lot today in the car. I looked over at him curiously.

"you find us a new job yet, Sam?" I asked him. I left my voice serious. I wanted him to know that I was willing to work. Actually preferred to work then to sit and think about the past week. I wanted to move on.

"nothing yet, but I'm waiting to hear from bobby, he might find us something." Sam replied just as serious. He was looking through his bag as well, digging out some clean clothes. I paused at what I was doing and approached him slowly. He looked over but didn't smile. He looked remorse, like his puppy just got ran over. I smiled at him, it was hard to control the humor I was feeling. He was so adorable sometimes...

"Sam, I am okay... I don't need protection. Maybe a medic every now and then, but no body guard is required. I had a nightmare. I have a lot of them, I always have. But I am okay and I am glad that you went to get food this morning. Nightmares make ya hungry." I said to him, the last part ghoulishly sarcastic. Sam smiled, finally like his usual self. But as soon as he scooped me up into his arms, his phone rang...

"yeah?" Sam said into the phone.

"what? Bobby you okay...? You gotta be kidding... alright hold on..." Sam was saying confused and angry.

"Sara, there is a demon trapped at bobby's and it wants to talk to you..." Sam said to me.

"what???" I said taking the phone. Bobby was on the other line.

"Sara? Girl I got a demon here stuck in my goddamn living room, and damnedest thing is he asked me to call you. Told me to tell you his name was Cole." bobby said to me, almost angry but amused. I could hear Cole in the background cussing about wanting to be able to move more then four feet.

"alright let me talk to him, bobby, I think I know who your talking about." I said bobby grunted in reply and five seconds later Cole was on the line.

"Sara? It's Cole... can you please tell the old man to let me outta what ever the hell kinda trap this is? Please?" Cole said in a rush.

"watch it demon!" I heard bobby holler.

"first you tell me, which Cole are you? Balthazar Cole? Human Cole? Source Cole? Or immortal Cole?" I demanded. Cole was silence. Then he sighed.

"would it matter if I said the Balthazar Cole..." he resigned into the phone.

I sighed back... I wasn't sure if I could trust him, yet.

"okay, pre or post Phoebe?" I asked.

"what do you mean post, is something going to happen to phoebe?" he demanded of me.

"no Cole, phoebe is fine, and you will be too, but please don't do anything rash, and I will have bobby let you out. Give him the phone back." I said to Cole. I knew I could trust him when he reacted to my post phoebe question. Bobby got back on the phone.

"well whats the verdict kid?" he asked me.

"it's really Cole, but he is still half demon. But that part can come in handy. He's a good guy and you can let him out. " I said, trying to explain.

"alright well you can deal with him, cuz he just kinda disappeared when I opened the trap." bobby said a second later.

"gotcha bobby, I'll talk to ya later. Thanks." I said and I tossed the phone to Sam. But bobby had already hung up. About a minute later Cole shimmered into the room and Sam was pointing his gun at him.

"what the hell are you???" he demanded.

"chill out there kid, I'm hear to talk to the charmed saint..."


	11. I can't loose you too!

"the charmed who?" I said kinda of shocked by the 'saint' comment. Cole just gave me a look.

"now I heard of the charmed one, and the charmed ones, but who the hell came up with the charmed saint."

with a smirk Cole looked up and then down, as if I should of known that it was the powers that be that named me this. I rolled my eyes in frustration... I hated being labeled... but it had happened whether I liked it or not.

"okay, that aside, what do you need to tell me?" I asked more calmly. Cole sat on the bed and sighed.

"well, one the source has found you out and has a bounty on your head... and two, he top-sided two upper level demons, pretty nasty ones. One named Ruby, and the other is a cruel bitch named Lilith..." he said this and I about fell over in shock... I couldn't let either of them come any where near Sam, especially ruby... the slut used him in one reality and I wasn't going to let it happen in this one. And definitely not Lilith, if Sam killed her it would be one of the seals, and I was here to prevent that...

"wait Sara, isn't Lilith the demon that is supposed to kill dean?" Sam asked pissed and horrified at the same time.

"yes, but that was because she owned his contract, but I stopped him from selling his soul remember..." I reminded Sam of what I had changed already in his world. Cole was silent as I explained everything.

"and you need to stay away from ruby, she may seem like an innocent demon, but she is no more than an evil slut looking to end the world." I said to him. I didn't mean to sound so stern about the subject, but I couldn't bear the thought of Sam and a demon in bed together.

"okay, so what about him?" Sam replied gesturing to Cole with his gun still in hand.

"he's the half demon I was telling you about, but he's pre-potion Cole." I said to Sam. " he's harmless I promise. No offense Cole." I finished. Sam looked at me and gave me a nod and put his gun down on the side table. Then he held his hand out to Cole.

"Sam winchester." he said introducing himself.

"Cole turner." Cole replied. I smiled at the two of them.

" so whats your plan on keeping her safe?" Sam asked Cole.

"well I... huh... never pictured myself helping, I was practically forced here by Prue and phoebe, Prue more than phoebe... but I can ask them if they have any idea's and get back to you... especially since they would probably send me packing back to hell if I didn't." Cole said to Sam humorously sarcastic, standing up. He came over to me and smiled.

"you might want to call Leo and ask him to ask the elders if they have an opinion. Other than that, I am out of ideas." Cole said this and shimmered out.

"okay, so now we have a job..." Sam said to me exasperated.

"no we don't... we keep our heads down and avoid these demons at all costs." I said to him.

"what are you talking about, these demons want to kill you! I figured you would want to get them first!" Sam said raising his voice... I was loosing my temper by the second...

"i mean hell it's a job! And I think if these demon's are that bad that we need to get rid of them." he finished.

"NO!" I hollered at Sam. He stood back shocked as tears came to my eyes.

"I will not have another person I love die on my behalf... I won't let you or dean get yourselves killed over this... I know what these demons do... I've seen them hurt you, I've seen them kill dean, and I ain't gonna let it happen again! Not on my watch!" I practically screamed these words at him, and he looked horrified that I was actually serious. He just stood there stock still as I broke down and cried. I hit my knees.

"i lost my sister, I can't loose you too... or dean.. your the only family I have left..." I cried more quiet now. And Sam came over and dropped down in front of me. I looked up still crying.

"promise me you won't go after them, promise me you'll stay with me, and stay safe..." I practically begged him. He looked at me and sighed...

"i promise... Sara, I won't go after them... but we have to tell dean..." he said to me. I gave a hysterical laugh at the thought of it. Me going through another fit of rage and pain to try and stop dean from hunting down the hunters... it was a already failed project. Dean was so much more stubborn then Sam. And so much harder to crack... I doubt my tears would phase him...

"not tonight please... I can't handle another fight... not tonight..." I sighed and I leaned into him.

"okay, I'll tell him in the morning. For now you need sleep..."


	12. Power of three, I need thee!

The next morning I woke up to Sam and dean arguing. Sam had obviously filled dean in on Lilith and ruby, and me not wanting us to hunt them. Dean was going on a rampage and Sam was trying to reason with him. I lay there in bed and listened closely to them...

"dean, Sara is really scared of these demons. She said they are the most dangerous things we have ever heard of! We have to trust her!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"fine let's hear her side of this! I want to hear it from her!" dean yelled back and the door of his room slammed shut. I knew he was coming to interrogate me. I sat up in bed and braced myself. Dean burst in, closely followed by Sam. He looked angry, but calm... a dangerous combination...

"Sara, you mind explaining why we are not allowed to hunt these demons that are so _damn_ dangerous?!?!?" dean's words started calm but got louder as he went on, and soon he was shouting...

I was angry and upset that dean didn't trust me. I blew up at him...

"you want to know?" I asked coldly.

"yes!" he yelled in frustration.

"well if you must know, I seen you die, I seen you in hell, I seen you suffer, and I seen you break the first seal! And the damnedest thing of them all? I seen Lilith do this to you! And Sam? I seen him being manipulated by ruby to the point of him breaking the final seal! Going full demon and all! So do not tell me they aren't too dangerous! And don't tell me I'm crazy! You and Sam are the only family I have left and I will be damned if I am going to see it all happen AGAIN!" I screamed the last sentence.

Dean was dumbfounded by my words. He just stood there for a second and then asked...

"then what are we supposed to do...?"

I sat there for a minute and thought the same question to myself. Then it came to me. I needed the power of three... not just the powers god had blessed me with, but the woman from which they originated. The power of three, not one...

"i need you to understand that I can't let you do this... but maybe with a little magical help... I can..." I said to them, I knew it sounded cryptic, and I knew the guys wouldn't get it. But it was all I could really say at that moment. Sam came up to me.

"what do you mean?" he asked, I looked up at him.

"i need the power of three..." I said with a sad smile... I knew soon I would have the sisters here to help me... but I was terrified... and apparently I would never stop explaining myself to the winchester brothers...

(sorry for such a short chapter, work and kids keeping me busy... more to come, including the charmed ones!!! r/r)


	13. Third times the Charm

I didn't even move from the bed when I sent out a silent message to leo. My mind was screaming for him... I needed him to get the sisters so the guys would understand I was the one who needed to do this. A second later Leo orbed in next to dean who jumped and cursed under his breath. He hated it when someone orbed in unannounced. Leo looked at me then to the guys and I gave him a broken smile.

"what is it Sara?" he asked me concerned. He was good for that, worrying about his charges.

"i need help... from the sisters... at least some of them..." I said to him, he looked confused at my words.

"what do you mean? Why do you need the sisters?" he asked me... more questions....

"because of the source... I know Cole had to of filled you in on what he has started, and what I need to stop... he brought two demons topside and now I need help to get rid of them." I stated blankly, almost coldly.

He looked at me and sighed. He had been filled in, but obviously hadn't expected this. I guess he thought I would let the brothers take care of it. But that was impossible for me to do. I couldn't let them fight these demons. Not only because they were dangerous, but because I was scared.

"okay, let me talk to the elders, see if they can help. Then I will talk to the sisters. I'll be back. Just don't do anything crazy..." he replied and he orbed out.

I sat there for a minute and stared at my hands. Sam and dean were silent. Then I thought of something... I needed to be normal, just for a little while... so I jumped out of bed and smiled, pushing away my fear, anger, and anguish.

"what are you doing?" Sam and dean asked in unison.

"I'm going to the music shop I saw around the corner, if I am lucky they'll let me test out a fender." I said smirking at the guys.

"but what about Leo?" dean asked.

"oh please, I can hear your stomach growling from here dean, and theres a diner next door to the music shop. Besides Leo can find us. We just gotta stick together..." I said as I pulled on my jeans. I threw my hair up into a loose ponytail, letting my curls take it from there. I added my blade to my belt and slid it in place, and put on my boots. Luckily the guys were already dressed.

"and dean, I don't know which sisters Leo may bring back, but beware, they aren't bimbos you can just push over with your good looks and a cheap pick up line." I joked.

I knew dean would hit on the sisters the moment he saw them... piper would blow him to bits, but she was already taken... phoebe was a push over, so god only knows how she would react. Paige, an equally beautiful heart throb, could match deans attitude and skill. But I knew for a fact that Prue was the one to give him a run for his money if they ever met. I smiled at the thought. Dean and Prue... no it was hard to imagine... but Paige and dean... that was more like it. A girl who could hold her own but needed the occasional rescue, and may even do some rescuing of her own. I walked to the door and stopped turning to the guys.

"are we walking or taking the impala?" I asked innocently.

Dean looked at Sam, Sam shrugged. "we can take the impala." dean said smiling a little too. I knew he was hungry.

An hour later, after we had eaten we were touring a small music emporium. It was alright. It had a small section for each instrument. I found the guitars and picked up a sky blue fender. It had a pricey tag on it, but I didn't care. I plugged it into the amp and pulled the pick from the strings. I strummed a few notes slowly getting a feel of the expensive guitar in my arms. And then an ac/dc rift starting flowing from me. I played slowly at first then picked up the tempo as I played the guitar lead from ac/dc "back in black". My favorite song. I forgot that I had the guys with me and I barely noticed the young rocker kid who joined in on the drums. Soon the whole store was filled with rock and roll. And then it came to an end as we finished with the song. No words were needed to perform such awesome rock and roll. Just a good guitar and the passion to play. I looked up from the guitar I was holding and met the two stunned gazes of Sam and dean. Dean was also drooling slightly... disturbing I know... I smiled slightly, put down the guitar, and rushed away blushing. Sam followed me as I walked away. I stopped short of the door and turned to him, blushing still.

"that was awesome, where did you learn to play like that?" he asked me.

"my brother..." I said without explaining, I looked down when I said it to give him the hint to leave it alone. He did. We stepped outside and waited for dean who came out a moment later with a guitar case and a new amp... I looked at him like he was crazy...

"dean... what did you do?" I asked. He just shrugged and handed me the guitar case.

"i have my car, Sam has his computer, and you were staring so hard at this fender that I thought it was gonna catch fire. You needed something of your own, besides I wouldn't mind hearing some more of your ac/dc!" dean said to me. He was treating me like the little sister and I blushed again. But I couldn't help what I did next. I walked up and hugged him. He rapped a brotherly arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Sam smiled. We all walked to the car, and like a little kid with a new toy I couldn't help but to take out my new guitar. It was the sky blue one I played in the store. So pretty... I strummed on the strings as we took the short ride back to the motel. Once there I noticed the curtains move in our window. I put down my guitar and leaned over the back of the front seat.

"should we check it out???" Sam asked

"it might be Leo, or Cole..." I pointed out.

"you two stay here, I'll be back..." dean said grabbing his gun out of the glove box and getting out. Dean made it to the door and kicked it in. but the moment he did I saw orbs and he went flying. He slid across the pavement cussing. I jumped outta the car and went to the room hands up in surrender. Sam went to dean to help him up. I saw two people I thought I would never meet standing in the room... Paige... and Prue...the oldest and the youngest of the hallowell line... I smiled and took a step closer... Leo was in the room too.

"hi..." I said to them...

"hi..." Paige said...

Prue smiled a little but kept silent. It must have been weird for her... she had been dead for five years now... and now she was alive, with no one she recognized to be there for her except Leo. I walked in closely followed by the guys. Dean was clutching his back like an old man. Sam had a smile the size of Texas on his face. Apparently the sight of the ones who had sent dean flying made his mishap funny. They sat down nearby as I walked up to the sisters and held out my hand to them... Paige took my hand but Prue tried to stop her... and when we were all linked together the room was overwhelmed with bright blue lights...we were what we were supposed to be... guardians.... witches.... the charmed ones...


	14. Coyote Sara Part 1

I was charmed for real this time, but in that moment something hit me. Hard. I knew what it was ans why I was seeing it. I was having a premonition... and it was of me dieing. Suffocating inside my own body... by the time I came to, there were tears in my eyes. I blinked them back as I stared at the sisters, and with the two words "I'm sorry" I orbed out...

I orbed to nowhere, or what seemed like it. I was surrounded by trees that were blocking most daylight, casting green shadows all around me. I was scared again, and worse I couldn't orb anymore. Out of frustration I threw my arms up to the heavens above... big mistake, as a loud crashing noise followed and I had to leap out of the way of falling branches. Piper's power... which meant I had traded the powers I had for Prue and paiges help. Now I had phoebe and pipers powers... and I had to walk back to the motel.

I looked around noticing someone I hadn't seen before...i stood stock still as the person stared at me... it was a man who was rather stocky, dressed in denim camo overalls. He was a hunter, but not like Sam and dean. I started to panic about him seeing my powers. Maybe the reason he just stood there and stared was because he was in shock? But then out of nowhere he pulled his hunting knife and drove it into his heart.

"NO!" I hollered, but I knew it was to late. In that second everything fell together and I turned and ran... the premonition of me dieing, the man standing there and then killing himself, and the invisible presence chasing me through the forest. it was a life essence and I was screwed.

I didn't get far before the essence knocked me to my knees. I felt like I was choking on my own tongue. And then I lost control... my body moved, but not by my mind. And then someone spoke, "sleep" and then blackness overtook me...

I woke back up in the motel, but I still had no control. Like I was forced into a glass box in the back of my mind. The essence was talking but it was like I wasn't fully awake.

"your charmed, god, I got lucky..." the essence said as she flipped through my journal. I pushed against my restraints in anger and the essence laughed...

"don't bother, you ain't gonna escape. Your mine now sweetie. Or at least your body is."

I knew the essence couldn't penetrate my personal thoughts and I remembered the first thing piper did to get Leo's attention. She told the essence that his name was tom. All I needed was to make the essence think dean was Sam. Dean would catch on fast enough. Thank the lord dean and bobby walked in at that moment. I smiled to myself and called to my captor.

"the hottie is Sam, he's my boyfriend, and he ain't gonna let you get away with this..." I said it with genuine anger and lust. The essence sneered inwardly at my threat and loped over to dean, taking him into an intimate embrace. When he pushed away she looked at him confused...

"what's wrong Sam, don't you love me anymore?" the line sounded creepy and the essence got outraged when dean pulled his gun.

"stupid little bitch lied to me!" she snarled loudly to the room.

"actually, she sounds like a smart little bitch..." dean replied sarcastically. He lifted his gun but hesitated, and he didn't have a chance. The essence knocked him and bobby on their asses and fled the room, snagging the impala's keys as she went.

We drove to the next town over, where the essence used my money to an outfit that would peg me as a hooker in public... it consisted of a leather mini, a one shoulder halter, and a pair of matching orange gogo boots. Soon she was pulling into the parking lot of a very iffie looking bar. It was majorly crowded and I knew exactly where this was headed... lord help me!!!

Sam/Dean POV

Sam, Paige, and Prue walked in and found bobby, and dean just coming around. They stood there for a second confused.

"what happened?" Sam asked

"your girlfriend went and got herself possessed!" dean said sarcastically to his brother.

"what?" Sam burst, shocked he came over and helped dean and bobby up.

"we gotta go find her..." dean said turning for the door but stopping dead just outside...

"wheres my car?" he asked at first... then...

"that black eyed bitch stole my car!!!" he stormed back into the room and searched for his keys... they were gone...

"i am gonna gank that damn demon!!!" he hissed...

"it's not a demon." came Prue's voice. She held up a glass green vile.

"it's a life essence... and we need to act fast or Sara is going to die..."

dean tried to think fast but everything was jumbled in his thoughts... the thought of loosing Sara, the thought of Sam loosing her... how could all of this gone wrong in so little time? Then he remembered a small thing that would be a big help... his cell phone, he left it in the car, and he always left the GPS activated... he snatched Sam's laptop and opened it. In seconds he had a map with a red star showing Sara's location...

"got her, now lets go." he said.

"we'll need Leo, the only way to get the essence out is to... well kill her..." Prue explained.

"explain on the way, come on!" dean demanded, Prue gave him a look that could kill and everyone else followed reluctantly. Except bobby, he just gave Sam a look, saying silently 'I'm staying out of this one...'

an hour later they pulled into the bar parking lot... Prue gave a small shake of the head.

"what?" dean demanded...

"well, I am having a major De ja vu here... I am pretty sure she's going to be dancing on the bar when we go in there..." she said back to dean, remembering her sisters indiscretion. Everyone just stared at first and then they all piled out and headed into the bar. At first glance they didn't see Sara, but then they noticed her... not on the bar, but on a stripper pole at the back of the bar... dean's jaw dropped, Sam looked uncomfortable, and Paige and Prue shared a knowing look. But it was dean who braved to go up and pry Sara from the pole. She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her away, to the dismay of the howling crowd. He flipped off the drunk men and carried her outside.

Outside he opened the trunk dropped her in and stared down at her for a moment. She sneered at him.

"ass! I was having fun!" she protested.

"well to damn bad, you ain't going to use Sara as a hooker meat suit you stupid whore! Now shut your cake hole and stay put!" dean spat back and he closed the hood on her.

(TO BE CONT... this is going to be a two or three parter, bear with me. Hope you like it Celeste, it is based off the high school reunion epi. Of charmed. Dean really picks up the big brother role in the chap. And once again I wish I owned my boys but I do not. I just really really like them. Lol. Please R/R!!!)


End file.
